vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Resident Evil
|-|Resident Evil World= |-|Resident Evil= |-|RE2= |-|RE2 Remake= |-|RE3= |-|RE3 Remake= |-|RE4= |-|RE5= |-|RE6= |-|RE7= For detailed information about this series, visit the Resident Evil Wiki. Summary Resident Evil, also known as BIOHAZARD (バイオハザード Baiohazādo), is a horror fiction video game-based media franchise created by Shinji Mikami and owned by the video game company Capcom. The franchise focuses on a series of survival horror video games but has since branched out into comic books, novels and novelizations, sound dramas, a non-canonical series of live-action films and animated sequels to the games, and a variety of associated merchandise, such as action figures. The overarching plot of the series focuses on multiple characters and their roles in recurring outbreaks of zombies and other monsters, initially due to the release of the T-virus, a biological weapon created by the fictional Umbrella Corporation. Power of the Verse The verse is relatively strong, boasting many superhuman characters and creatures, as well as weapons and futuristic equipment that is much stronger than a lot of real-life weapons. The monsters, typically known in-universe as Bio-Organic Weapons or B.O.W.s demonstrate a plethora of superhuman abilities ranging from extreme endurance to pain, super strength and speed as well as minor regeneration. Also, many of them often carry extremely dangerous strains of the many viruses involved in their creation, which gives them the ability to infect people and in turn add them to their ranks. Notable foes such as the Tyrant boast Wall to Small Building level attack potency and durability, coupled with superhuman speed and extreme resilience, which allows them to endure and function despite being extremely injured. Certain types of B.O.Ws reach up to Building level power, often by sheer virtue of size, and require the use of futuristic weapons such as satellite lasers and railguns to be defeated for good. Humans in the series boast Street to Wall level physical prowess and durability, as well as superhuman to supersonic reactions. With access to weapons and equipment, they become able to take out many of the B.O.W.s they encounter. The verse is also riddled with many types of Viruses that can easily be spread through air or water and cause anyone infected by them to either become a B.O.W or die due to the many types of mutations they cause. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Apex Predator X * Mariogoods * Jjp7123 * LordGriffin1000 * Mr. Bambu * Anttron224 * Dark-Carioca * Tonygameman * GojiBoyForever Opponents * DarkDragonMedeus Neutral Characters Agents Jill-Valentine.jpg|Jill Valentine|link=Jill Valentine Leon_Kennedy.jpg|Leon Scott Kennedy|link=Leon S. Kennedy re5_sheva.jpg|Sheva Alomar|link=Sheva Alomar Sherry re6.jpg|Sherry Birkin|link=Sherry Birkin Captains/Leaders Chris Redfield.jpg|Chris Redfield|link=Chris Redfield HUNK.jpg|HUNK|link=HUNK Spies/Operatives Ada-Wong.jpg|Ada Wong|link=Ada Wong Niavans Piers.jpg|Piers Niavans|link=Piers Niavans TerraSave Members Claire Redfield.jpg|Claire Redfield|link=Claire Redfield File:Moira_Burton3.png|Moira Burton|link=Moira Burton Mercenaries Jake Muller.jpg|Jake Muller|link=Jake Muller Others Ethan winters default resident evil 7.jpg|Ethan Winters|link=Ethan Winters Alternate Timeline Heroes File:Leon_Skeenedyremake.jpg|Leon S. Kennedy (Remake)|link=Leon S. Kennedy (RE2 Remake) File:ClairereRemake.jpg|Claire Redfield (Remake)|link=Claire Redfield (RE2 Remake) Villains File:Super_Mutant_T-103.png|Mr. X (Remake)|link=Tyrant T-103 (RE2 Remake) File:WILLIAM_G5.png|William Birkin (Remake)|link=William Birkin (RE2 Remake) Umbrella Corporation/Tricell Agents RE_Wesker.jpg|Albert Wesker|link=Albert Wesker RE6_Carla.jpg|Carla Radames|link=Carla Radames RE5_Excella.jpg|Excella Gionne|link=Excella Gionne Krauser.jpg|Jack Krauser|link=Jack Krauser Bio Organic Weapons Tyrant Series Tyrantdm4.png|Tyrant T-002|link=Tyrant T-002 101tyrant.jpg|Tyrant T-103|link=Tyrant T-103 TalosForm1.png|T-A.L.O.S.|link=T-A.L.O.S. Nemesis_RE.jpg|Nemesis|link=Nemesis Tyrant_large.jpg|Unidentified Tyrant series|link=Unidentified_Tyrant_series Hunter Series Hunter_.jpg|Hunter|link=Hunter (Resident Evil) Licker Series Licker_.jpg|Licker|link=Licker Other Series nyxre.png|Nyx|link=Nyx (Resident Evil) Yawn_RE.jpg|Yawn|link=Yawn (Resident Evil) b2bc66fc82b75dc80abcb1ded91f2e9dfcb174ea_00.jpg|Popokarimu|link=Popokarimu Irregular Mutants Grave Digger Concept Art 1.jpg|Gravedigger|link=Gravedigger William Birkin.jpg|William Birkin|link=William Birkin Zombies (Crimsonhead).jpg|Zombies (Crimson-head shown)|link=Zombie (Resident Evil) Drain_Deimos_Concept_Art.png|Drain Deimos|link=Drain Deimos Los Iluminados re4_dr_salvador.jpg|Chainsaw Man|link=Chainsaw Man (Resident Evil) re4_Bitores Mendez.jpg|Bitores Mendez|link=Bitores Mendez re4verdugo3.jpg|Verdugo|link=Verdugo Other Creatures/Viruses Jackbaker.jpg|Jack Baker|link=Jack Baker VXWv7xNMproGp2UfkvgsaFajQDUrdjsms.png|Eveline|link=Eveline (Resident Evil 7) Live-Action Films Alice_Re_Final Chapter.jpg|Alice|link=Alice (Resident Evil) Comic Adaptations File:Nemman2.jpg|Nemesis|link=Nemesis (Manhua) Category:Resident Evil Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Capcom Category:Comicbooks Category:Wildstorm Comics